


A Chocobro Christmas

by OrangeChocobo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Gen, Tagging stuff is hard, Will add more tags as I write more chapters, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeChocobo/pseuds/OrangeChocobo
Summary: A series of one-shots about the Chocobros at Christmas, set at different points before, during and after the main game.





	1. Christmas Tree Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd have a go at writing some short FFXV stuff seeing as I'm on Christmas holiday right now. I have no idea how regular they'll be; I wanted to upload one chapter every day, but it's very likely I'll miss a few days because of Christmas.
> 
> I absolutely love FFXV; it's my favourite video game, mainly because of the connection I felt with the main characters. I'm always up to talk about it, so if you want to, follow me on Twitter @tinymoogle and we can chat :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Noctis and Prompto become friends, whilst they're still in school.

Prompto tapped on the door of Noctis' apartment. Although he and Noct had been best friends for a good few years now, it still felt surreal to him. The Prince of Lucis was his friend. This kind of stuff only happened to people in films; how had he gotten so lucky?

Prompto was dragged out of his thoughts as Noct opened the door. "Hey," he said sleepily, clearly having just woken up from a nap. "Hey!" Prompto replied cheerily, stepping past his friend into his apartment. They had been off school for a few days now for the Christmas holidays, and Prompto was full of glee seeing all the Christmas lights and decorations around Insomnia. Every evening so far, he'd wandered around the city for a few hours, snapping pictures of everything pretty with his trusty camera.

Christmas never used to be a good time for Prompto; his parents were never home, and he used to have to find ways to entertain himself on Christmas Day. Having no friends, he usually ended up playing video games for most of the day until he fell asleep. It was the time when he felt most lonely. But now, being friends with Noct, Ignis and Gladio, Christmas was definitely his favourite time of the year. Even though he was still alone on Christmas Day - the others were always doing things with their families or in the Citadel - the run up to it was much more enjoyable. Last year, he'd even managed to drag them all out with him to watch the Christmas lights being turned on, rather than going on his own as he used to.

That was probably his favourite part of Christmas, the lights and decorations. Not only did they make the perfect subjects for his photos, but they filled him with so much excitement and happiness. The whole month of December, he pretty much couldn't stop smiling.

But, as he walked into Noct's apartment and took a look around, he felt like he'd hallucinated the mere existence of Christmas.

"Dude, where's the Christmas in here?!" he said, shocked, as he spun around to look at Noct. He stared blankly back as he shut the door, clearly still half asleep, and shrugged. "Dunno, just haven't got round to it yet," he replied, walking over to and collapsing on the couch, burying himself in a blanket. "School's made me too tired."

"Dude, how can you be too tired to put up Christmas decorations?" Prompto said, sitting down next to the bundle of blanket that was Noct. A muffled groan came from him, making Prompto laugh. As he looked around the apartment again, taking a closer look, he saw that pretty much nothing had changed from normal; bags of rubbish lay strewn across the place, and a stack of unwashed dishes sat next to the sink. Well, nothing apart from an unfamiliar cardboard box sat in the corner of the room. He got up to investigate. Inside were numerous baubles and strings of tinsel. Prompto gasped and excitedly pulled one out; it was a chocobo bauble.

"Noct! This is awesome!" he said, jumping up and down. Noct's head appeared from the couch as he looked to see what Prompto was talking about. "Oh, yeah. I meant to tell you about this cool place that sells them," he said, disappearing behind the sofa again. Prompto placed the bauble back in the box and went over to the hooks next to the door. He unhooked Noct's coat from it and walked over to him, thrusting it in his direction. "What?" Noct said, looking confused.

"We're going to get you a Christmas tree."

* * *

"Why did I have to carry this the whole way here?" Gladio grunted, carrying the box containing the newly-bought artificial Christmas tree into Noctis' apartment. He set it down on the floor and groaned, stretching. Behind him walked Ignis, carrying two shopping bags full of groceries. After leaving the apartment, Noctis had called Gladio and Ignis to ask them to meet them. He had run out of groceries, and decided it would be easier to let Ignis decide on what to buy before he started force-feeding him vegetables in his sleep. 

Ignis set the bags down on the kitchen counters and sighed, looking around at the mess throughout the room. "Really Noctis, you should take better care of your apartment. I hope you realise it's a privilege," he said, a vague look of disgust on his face. "Yeah, yeah, I know," Noct said, not so much as looking in Ignis' direction before falling onto the couch and opening King's Knight on his phone. Ignis sighed, and got to picking up and disposing of the numerous bags of rubbish.

Prompto leaned over the back of the couch and swiped the phone from Noct's hands. "Hey!" he shouted, scowling up at him. "Nuh uh! We're decorating the tree first!" he replied, smirking, and proceeded to toss the phone onto the other couch. Noct glared at him, but a hint of amusement was evident on his face. He got up slowly, stretching. "Fine, let's get this over with."

"Woo hoo! Gladio, construct the tree for us?" Prompto said excitedly, looking over at Gladio, who had a disgruntled look on his face. "No thanks, you guys can do it. It'll be a fun teamwork exercise," he said, sitting down on the sofa and unlocking his phone. Prompto sighed and looked over at Noct, who shrugged and smiled in return. "Let's do it."

The two best friends spent an hour constructing and decorating the tree. All productivity was stopped when they started having an intense sword fight with parts of the tree, and Gladio had to step in to stop them before one of them was badly injured. The tree was finally constructed, with some difficulty, and Gladio joined in to help decorate it. Bright gold tinsel was strung around the tree, along with fairy lights, and an array of decorations from the cardboard box were hung on the branches. Prompto carefully placed his favourite ornament, the black chocobo one he'd picked up before, onto one of the branches near the top. Rustling in a small shopping bag, he pulled out another bauble; he had managed to get Noct to show him where the decoration shop was before they went to buy the tree, and he used some of the money from his part-time job to buy a chocobo ornament to match the one Noct already had, only in yellow. He reached up and hung it on the branch next to the other chocobo. Gladio, being the tallest, reached up and placed a gold star at the top, before the three stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"See, Noct? Your place looks so much better now!" Prompto said happily, looking the tree up and down. He didn't have the money to buy a big tree for his house, so he only had a little one in the corner of his room. He was therefore happy to be able to enjoy this one, especially seeing as he was at Noct's place so often now. "Yeah, it does look better," Noctis replied, smiling at his friend. "Iggy, what do you think?" 

The three looked over to the kitchen to see Ignis stood holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Yes Noct, it does look much better. The fact there are no longer bags of rubbish strewn across the floor also assists with that. I would appreciate it if you could keep it that way," he said, sighing, before placing the plate on the coffee table. "Help yourselves."

The four reached over and each grabbed a cookie before settling down on the couches. Noctis turned on his games console and handed a controller to Prompto, before draping a blanket across the both of them. The warm glow from the tree lights made them all feel cosy as they played video games well into the night.


	2. A Christmas On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the road trip in the main game, before they go to Altissia.

The Regalia sped along the Duscaen roads. A flurry of snow had started to fall, so the roof was up. However, Prompto had his window fully open as he snapped picture after picture of the white Duscaen landscape. "Close the window, it's too cold to nap," muttered Noctis, cracking one eye open to peer at Prompto. Gladio chuckled next to him, book in hand, seemingly unbothered by the cold.

"But dude, have you seen the snow? It's so cool! No pun intended," Prompto replied, snapping a few more shots before turning to look at Noctis. Seeing the irritated look on his face, he sighed, and turned to wind the window back up. "Fine, if his Highness insists."

"Thanks," Noctis mumbled, closing his eyes again and settling down in his seat to get more comfortable. Prompto laughed as he watched, before turning back to his camera to look through the pictures he had taken.

The four had been on the road for a few months now, but the cold weather moving in had made it increasingly difficult. Coupled with the longer nights, the cold made it much more challenging to get anything done. Although it didn't bother Ignis and Gladio so much, the cold meant Noctis and Prompto were far more prone to complaining during hunts, meaning they were making more mistakes during battles. It was therefore taking them much longer to complete hunts, so they weren't collecting as much gil and were running low on curatives. Their journey was becoming far more tedious.

Ignis sighed as he became aware of the impending darkness. He had hoped they'd be able to complete another hunt before nightfall, but it didn't seem like that was going to be possible. "We're approaching a haven. I suggest we stop and camp there tonight, and complete our hunt in the morning," Ignis said, pulling the car over and turning off the engine. Looking into the back of the car, he saw Noctis slumped down in his seat with his arms crossed and eyes closed, head resting against the door. "Wake him up please, Gladio," he sighed, opening the door and stepping out into the cold air. Admittedly, it was particularly cold tonight.

On the other side of the car, both Prompto and Gladio clambered out, the former clutching his trusty camera. "Wow, it's cold tonight!" he said, watching as his breath swirled in the air. Ignis hummed in agreement, watching as Gladio walked around the car and pulled open Noctis' door. Having previously been leaning against the door, Noctis fell partially out the car, Gladio narrowly catching him before he fell onto the hard tarmac. "Rise and shine, princess," he said, chuckling. Noctis slowly pulled himself up out of Gladio's arms. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, trying to make sense of the current situation. "Was that really necessary?" he asked, slowly clambering out of the car.

Gladio laughed in reply. "The opportunity was there, and I couldn't ignore it. We're near a haven, so we're gonna camp there for the night so we can do our hunt in the morning," he said, shutting the door behind Noct and walking around to the back of the car. He opened the trunk and pulled out their bag of supplies. "Wow, this is much lighter than usual Iggy. We definitely need to stop somewhere to buy some more stuff," he said, looking over at Ignis with a concerned look on his face. Ignis sighed. "I am aware, Gladio. However, due to our recent difficulty completing hunts, we aren't exactly in possession of the required gil to purchase the missing supplies."

Gladio fell silent. He knew what Ignis meant; Noctis and Prompto hadn't exactly been useful during hunts for the past few weeks. He understood they were finding it difficult with the cold, which was much worse than it had ever been in the capital, but that didn't excuse their endless complaining. However, he was clearly less annoyed than Ignis was. Shutting the trunk, he gestured to the two to start following Ignis, who was already making his way to the haven.

* * *

Gladio, Noctis and Prompto sat around the roaring campfire, the latter two desperately trying to warm themselves up. The walk to the haven had been silent and awkward, as had been setting up the camp. Ignis was currently stood over the stove, making some delicious meal as he always did. The smell of the food brought Noctis back to Christmas in Insomnia; he remembered sitting at the long table opposite his father, waiting for the food to be brought out of the kitchen. It always smelled amazing; it was the only good part of Christmas, seeing as the rest of it was mostly spent in boring parties with important people he didn't know the names of. He wasn't sure what a Christmas on the road was going to be like, but it couldn't be much worse than it was in Insomnia.

Even though he didn't miss those Christmases, he did miss his father. It had been the time of the year when he got to see his father the most, even though this was often accompanied by regular arguments. He really wished he could be spending time with him now.

"Hey, Noct! Look at this one!" Prompto said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Noctis looked over at the camera screen Prompto was showing him; it was a picture of the lake in Duscae with a Catoblepas stood next to it, the surrounding landscape a sheet of white. "That's a really good one, Prom," Noctis smiled, looking back at his friend, whose eyes glittered with excitement at the compliment. "Thanks! I'm quite proud of it," he beamed. "Food's ready," Ignis said, walking over to Noctis holding a plate. Noctis gratefully accepted, inspecting it to see what it was. "Is this...?"

"Garulessandwich. I'm aware it's one of your favourites," Ignis replied, sitting down in the chair across from him. Noctis wasn't sure whether he could detect a small smile on his face. "Merry Christmas," he added.

"Woah, is it today?!" Prompto asked, shocked. Noctis' expression mimicked his; he'd forgotten how easy it had become to lose track of dates. "Can't believe it's already been a year. Can't believe how different our situation is now, as well." The other three nodded in agreement. "I'm glad I get to spend it with you guys, though," Prompto said, looking around at them.

Noctis smiled. He knew how much being able to spend the run up to Christmas with them had meant to Prompto for the past few years. He had always been so happy and cheery, taking pictures of everything and gasping every time they walked past a Christmas shop. He felt bad that he couldn't be like that this year. He wished he hadn't had to burden the three of them with this journey.

"Hey, Iggy... I'm sorry. About being useless in hunts and all," Noctis said, avoiding eye contact. He heard Ignis sigh. "It's okay, Noct. I apologise for... being passive agressive towards you earlier," he said, making them all laugh. The four sat in silence for a few minutes as they ate.

"Thank you... for staying with me," Noctis finally said to the three. They all looked up in surprise; he didn't often say sentimental things like that. "I feel useless, not being able to get you guys Christmas presents or anything, but... thanks."

Prompto smiled. "Nah, don't worry about it, buddy. We're ever at your side."


End file.
